Joey's bravery, Yami's insainity
by Miroku
Summary: Konichiwa! Hello,the first chapter isnt a chapter... it just explains to you my plot! r@r if you dont, i wont!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own yu-gi-oh, but would like to own Joey! Oh, and this isn't a chapter! Its just a explaining thing, and please tell me if you would like me to write chapters to it!  
  
It was a calm peaceful afternoon; the ones that made you feel as if nothing bad could happen. The sky was painted a nice bright baby blue and the clouds drifted by in the sky like a bird in the wind. That is until you heard these announcements. the Iraqis were coming!" It said. We all fled to an under ground base located under the city of Manhattan.  
  
For five long years, there had been a war between the U.S.A. and Iraq. When the war first started, I was only eleven years old, but it was enough to draft me into the war when our army failed. Many hard long years of pain and suffering occurred, and in that time I became a man.  
  
When I finally arrived on my first mission, I had to sweep the decks of one of the last US army navy boats. The days were hot, and the nights were hotter, yet somehow I managed to survive until the boat had been sunken to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Luckily, not all of the boat degenerated so I some how floated until I hit another boat in the vicinity, and from there I traveled back to my home town New York! 


	2. will you come?

Ok.all I needed was two!  
  
Ok, here goes I do not own yu-gi-oh, but would like to own Joey!  
  
Chapter 1: Home at long last!  
  
"Ten days after my arrival back at home, the USA's most devastating statement yet happened, our president Mr. Yugi Mouto had gone insane!" People were in shock, and I guess I didn't care much. well with me just being the worlds most popular hobo and all."  
  
Ever since then, the president has been put into a psychos house, and well most people since have given up trying to survive." "Just the other day, I stopped a young man from killing himself." He didn't say why he wanted to, but I think without faith, you can't survive." "And you want to know something else? "It's true!"  
  
Me no, I know the meaning of pain and I know it hurts." But some times you have to get through the pain to endure, and so I guess I have been enduring my whole life and that's why I have made it back to the streets of New York, were I am right now.  
  
As I walked down the long winding street allies, you can see so many homeless families. They are just thrown from side to side, as if being pieces of land you can't destroy." And that's when the most devastating thought occurred to me, why can't I help save the world? I quite the Navy, well actually I didn't have much of a choice to join in the first place, but you know how it goes.  
  
Without a president, no military leader, and no military, I fear the worst for this free land me and many other thousands of Americans call home." "The pain that all the brave men who died for their country, shouldn't had been in vein yet almost all of it was." "Sometimes I prey for their moral souls, to make me and the people around me feel better." "Yet with only so many things you can do in a lifetime, you can only do so much!"  
  
So here I am a wondering hobo who works for a piece of bread now and then. Nothing less, than being a poor civilian. Nothing more than a piece of dog shit on the ground."  
  
I sometimes wonder why God would make something so beautiful, only to destroy it. I guess we must have done something extremely bad to piss him off!" Well none the less we did something, and I am ready to get my punishment over with!"  
  
My name is Joey, I have no close relatives they were all drafted into the war." And as soon as they were drafted, they were singing with the angels." "Every one knows who I am, like Mai." "I have known her since three minutes after I was born." " I really like her, and in fact it's were I am headed.to her house." "I was going to ask her to come with me on a journey to stop the anti satin that plagues our land, and fights with our people, and in the same aspect make her notice me more than just a friend!"  
  
Well first chappie good, bad? Please tell me! Flames accepted! 


	3. I love you

Chapter 2  
  
Knock-knock-knock!  
  
"Who is it, a voice from within the house cried out?" "It's only me, Joey." I replied. "Ohh come on in Joey." She said opening the door. "My-my, look at how much you have grown." She said latching on to his arms. "I am fine Mrs. Valentine, how about you?" "Well as good as you can get in these hard times." "So what brings ya my good boy, come in come in sit down- sit down." "Ohh thank you Mrs. Valentine, but I really need to talk to Mai."  
  
"Ohh, I am afraid Mai isn't feeling so well" she said in a more serious voice. "What do you mean?" "I mean, she is sick and is not doing so well in the matter." "Is it serious?" "Ohh no, It is just a calm in cold." "Ohh, so then she is going to be alright?" "Yes, yes she will be fine." "Well may I see her?" "Why Joey, you know I don't care if you see my daughter." Joey started laughing at her statement. "I know-I know." He said walking up the stares to Mai's room.  
  
"Hello, Mai are you in there?" "Who is it?" "It is me Joey." "Joey, ohh come on in." "Hi mai, how are you feeling?" "Ohh Joey, when I heard you were being drafted in to the war, I thought I would never see you again!" she said as tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Huh, what do you mean?" "I mean I thought you were going to be killed!" "So you were worried about me?" "No, I just didn't want you to die is all." She said letting the tears that had built up on her face, begin to flow.  
  
"Joey, I thought I was going to lose you." "But I thought you didn't care about me." "Joey, that's just my tuff girl act." "You're what girl act?" "Joey, shut up, and come here." She said rather demanding. "What is it, you have never acted this way before, is something wrong?" he said with a concerned look on his face. "Joey, there is something I want to tell you." "Well go ahead; tell me what is wrong with you."  
  
"Joey, I thought you were going to die." "I was terrified I would never get to tell you the truth." "What truth Mai?" "Joey, I.I, but before she finished she pulled him in to an embrace." "Mai, I didn't know." "I know you didn't, its why I am going to tell you this. I love you. 


	4. ummmwell

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but would like to own Joey! *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mai, I had now idea." He said looking into her deep blue eyes. "Is that a bad thing?" she said giving him a very hateful look. "No-no-no, you have it all wrong, I fell the same for you to Mai." He said turning his head to the direction of her door. "So than what is it?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok I have gotten a e-mail stating it should go into a *LEMON* but I don't really want to write one. so I need to ask you, the reviewers to tell me how you think the story should end up. And also tell me what you would like to see happen for I will grant your wish, just try to stay on topic! JA-NE! 


End file.
